DOG TAGS
by dead to life
Summary: Dog tags, but not some army dog tags. But tags with a name and a promise, a promise saying they will always be there for me.    ...Naru/Saku...
1. Dying memories

DOG TAGS

Chapter 1 DYING MEMORIES

Dog tags, a peace of metal with a name given to the men and women of the military. Put on there so people can identify your body by looking at your tags. It's just like an expiration date, once dead they check the name and your marked off the list, forever. But this isn't about some army tags, no this is about dog tags with names and a promise. A promise to me, telling me they will be there when I come home, if I come home. And even then they will wait, I know they will. Dog tags that I grip till my knuckles turn white, whiter than snow. I grip them when I am in a situation like I'm in now, blood flowing out my mouth while I lay under the pouring rain. Trying to savior every breath I take, knowing that it could be my last, trying not to think about the two medium size bullet holes going into then out of me. Trying not to think about dying, but even I know that living is out of the question, all the medical training in the world can't help me now. Right now my vision is already beginning to fog up, turning white just like my knuckles from gripping theses dog tags, given to me by the one whom I think of most. As my vision fogs, I start to see her standing over me with worried eyes, just like they where before I left, it was the last night I saw her. And in thinking of her, I remember the promise I made to her, I promised I would come back alive. And not in a box, thinking of how hurt she would be it brings light back into my eyes. But even I know it may not be enough to pull through this, but I'm stubborn to stubborn to just give up. I knew what I was getting into when I joined, nobody tried to stop me, and if they were worried then they didn't show it much. She's crying now, standing over me, watching me die slowly I cant say I'm in pain anymore, I cant feel anything it's so cold. She was always one to get cold, even if it was a hundred degrees outside. Just like that night, my senior graduation.

I stood in that gym, tall and proud wearing my digital army uniform, while everyone else wore their blue gowns. I stood there like a statue while everyone shook hands hugged to congratulate one another of this being it, the beginning of the rest of their lives. _"Lives that I will protect." _I thought as my friend who I see as a brother, walked up to me, grabbed my hand and gave me a hug. I didn't hug back I just kept my arm by my side as he gave me a long thoughtful hug.

"She's waiting to talk to you." he whispered to me before he pulled away. "Please, don't leave her with nothing." he said to me before he shook my hand one more time and walked off towards his girl friend.

I stood there ideal, as I watched him walk to his girl and hug her, lift her up and spin him and her around laughing. He looked back towards me and waved me off, I gave him an empty smile and a wave before making my way towards the exit. You could call me coward I wouldn't have cared, I just couldn't do it. I didn't want my last memory of her, being of her holding hands with that someone I couldn't be, I wouldn't have been able to focus I would have been glaring at the joined hands. I mean it's surprising that she wanted to talk to me. Before the ceremony started, I saw her walk in hand in hand with her boyfriend, she walked right by me, I stand out like a sore thumb in my uniform. But I guess it was a conversation that was meant to be after wards.

But instead of doing what I was asked, I just tried to leave cowards way out. But for some reason my plans never work out for me, because it's like she's able to read my mind to stop me from whatever I'm about to do. I pretended I didn't notice her leaning against the chain link fence, and just kept walking praying she wouldn't say anything. But when has that ever worked for me either.

"You just going to leave without saying anything to me?" She questioned as she stood away from the fence with her arms crossed.

I stopped walking and turned towards her with the best smile I could muster . "Hey Sakura, sorry I was in a hurry. I wanted to get home and get my bags ready." I said as I looked into her eyes, which looked to be glistening with tears. But I shook it off as my imagination getting the better of me.

She seemed to what looked like shiver as she said, "Yeah, your shipping out tomorrow aren't you." She rubbed her arms. It really wasn't cold out, mid May, but she always did get cold easily.

"Yeah, you cold?" I asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

She just shook her head saying. "Yeah, a little."

I took off my zip up army top and walked closer to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She just looked up at me with a smile and slid her arms through the sleeves. "Thanks, you always did say I should get me one of these." She said as she ran her fingers over the patch with my name. To which it made me smile.

"Well then, why don't you take mine." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I cant, it's yours." She said lamely as she looked away.

I just rolled my eyes at her, but smiled none the less. "Just keep it, besides I'll only end up getting bullet holes all over it." I said trying to make a joke.

Saying that didn't make her laugh, but clutch the jacket, and those imaginary tears became real. "Why?" She asked as she squeezed her eyes shut as if to stop her tears from falling.

I took my hand off her shoulder and gave her a worried look. "Why what?" I asked pretending not to know what she was asking.

She looked up at me with anger in her eyes, "Why would you say that!" she said in anger. " Do you not want to come back home?" She continued choking on her tears, she looked down towards her feet and tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

I looked at her with sad eyes, and steeped forward and brought her into a hug. "Of course I want to come home." I whispered into her ear. "But we cant pretend that there isn't a chance I wont." I continued to whisper.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sobbed a little. "I know I always said do what you want…" She paused to catch her breath. "But why did this have to be it?" She said clutching my white shirt. "Why do you have to risk your life for something that might never end?" She continued.

I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter, " Because, I'm going so you or anyone else wont have to." I said pulling away giving her a smile. To which she just looked up at me with tears still flowing out of her eyes slowly.

"I could still join, just because you go doesn't mean I wont." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I know, but I like to think that me going, will be enough to protect you." I said smiling down at her tear streaked face.

She just shook her head, but smiled through her tears and rested her head back on my shoulder. I smiled down at her again and rested my chin on top of her head. "You know something?" I asked taking my chin off her head and looking at her face.

"Well I know a lot, but not what your thinking." She said smiling.

I just shook my head laughing a little. "This is the first time I've seen you cry." I said looking her in the eyes, with a smile.

She just looked away. "Well this is serious, you cant blame me my best friend is leaving for god knows how long." She said as she looked down trying to rub her eyes free of tears. "So yeah, and I don't use this excuse often, but I am a girl. And girls worry, a lot especially about the people she really cares about." She said as she gave her best friend another hug.

I just looked down at her, her head resting on my chest, but I could see her eyes, they were squeezed shut. As if, as if she was trying to keep the tears from falling. "I'll be back, before you know it I will. And when I do you'll beg me to go back because I'll be annoying the hell out of everyone." I said trying to make another joke, but I didn't even have the enthusiasm to make it sound as if I was joking. But she hugged me tighter, and I could feel my shirt getting damp from her tears.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Of what, what are you scared of?" I asked as I rubbed her hair trying to relax her.

"I'm scared your gonna walk out of here and I'll never see you again, this place is where I will see you last. And your only memory of me will be me crying into you like some weak girl." She said grinding her teeth in frustration. "It's so damn frustrating, I don't wanna lose you, no I can't lose you, your so important to me." she said squeezing me tighter.

I continued to rub her hair, trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working so I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Sakura, I'm still here, I haven't left just yet." I said trying to comfort her with words.

"But your leaving tomorrow." she said into my chest.

"Sakura, do you want to watch the stars with me?" I asked dodging the last statement.

She looked at me for what seemed like eternity "Sure, it sounds lovely." she answered with a smile. "I'd love to watch the stars with you." She said as she hugged me again.

_**Ok peoples of fanfictiction, its been forever since my last story. But I'd like to say I think I have improved greatly. Even if it was just a little lol. But I'm not gonna write another chapter till I see how many reviews I get. And if anyone even likes how this one sounds, but please tell me what you think. **_


	2. AUTHORS NOTES

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

**OK, I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT PART TO DOG TAGS, IT'S STILL THE SAME CHAPTER. I AM JUST CONTINUING IT, AND IT MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD AS THE FIRST BUT AT LEAST I AM GETTING SOME NEW CHAPTERS OUT THERE. BUT I WILL HAVE IT UP TODAY, SO THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. AND THANK YOU -**_**CHARLES CDV- -GREYWOLF 1701- AND -SOCCERNIN19- **_**FOR YOUR REVEIWS. IT MEANS A LOT, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT ONE I POST. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE EACH NEW CHAPTER BETTER THEN THE FIRST. **


	3. the dying memories continue

Dog Tags

Chapter 1 The dying memories continue

_"But your leaving tomorrow." she said into my chest._

_"Sakura, do you want to watch the stars with me?" I asked dodging the last statement._

_She looked at me for what seemed like eternity "Sure, it sounds lovely." she answered with a smile. "I'd love to watch the stars with you." She said as she hugged me again._

Just thinking of her words that night, staring into her teary eyes, her smile that she gave me… It's like living in a dream as my memories come back to me on this ground that is covered in my blood. My hand that holds my promise tags shake, and along with my hand my teeth chatter. She is no longer standing and crying, but on her knees with her head bowed hands over her eyes, I can only hear her tears drop to the ground. But as I slowly move my head so I can see her, my eyes even though foggy, I notice that her falling tears. Look like shooting stars in the night, but, these tears that resemble that of something beautiful, are more so then any other star I have seen… It's kind of gut clenching, something so sad, yet so simple, can be so beautiful, but what makes it even sadder, is that these tears that she is spilling, are for me. And as I lay on this blood covered ground, in this foggy white place, watching as her tears fall. My memories continue to play through my head.

"You do? You really want to watch the stars with me?" I asked in astonishment as she hugged me.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and a smile. "Of course, it really does sound relaxing… And like I said, I don't want you leaving with this kind of sad memory, me crying over you like this." She said as she let go of me to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I just looked at her with a smile. "You don't know how happy you just made me." I said with a big smile.

"Did you say something?" she asked as she finished drying her tears.

I laughed a little. "No, so you sure you really want to watch them with me?" I asked just to make sure.

She gave me a serious but sad look. "Yes, I really would love to watch them with you." She said as she took my right hand into hers. She looked into my eyes, gave me a small smile, then tugged on my arm. "Well, where are we going sir?" She asked with enthusiastic curiosity.

"Oh, right…" I closed my eyes to think, and a smile appeared. "I know the perfect place." I said as I opened my eyes with my smile still in place.

She looked at me with curious eyes and a smile. "Well, where is it?" She asked.

"I cant say, it's a surprise." I said with my smile.

She just shook her head and tugged my arm again. "So are we gonna go?" She asked as she continued to tug my arm.

I laughed a little, and grasped her hand a little tighter without thinking, but when I noticed I looked down at our hands. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…" I stopped when she squeezed my hand.

"It's ok, really it is." She said softly.

I smiled at her, and we both started to walk towards my truck. "This place, I think you might like it." I said once we got to my truck. She looked at me and flashed me another one of her smiles and got in. "I'm sure I will to." She said once I got in as well.

I smiled at that, and I reached into my pants pocket for my keys. "Looking for these?" Sakura asked as she spun my keys on her index finger. I just looked at her with a confused look. "How, how did you get those." I asked with curiosity.

She smiled and winked at me. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, and she gave me the keys to start my truck. "Well, you ready?" I asked after I started the truck, and I looked at her.

"No, not yet." She smiled and scooted closer and laid her head on my shoulder. "Now I'm ready." she whispered as she snuggled into my shoulder. I looked at her with astonishment but then I smiled at her, and put my truck in reverse, backed out of the parking space, then put it in drive. And I drove out of the schools parking lot.

The drive to the special spot, was a silent one, the only sound other then the rumble of the engine, and the sound of the wind pushing against the car. Was Sakura's breathing, it sounded like she was taking in my scent with each breath she took. Her sighs sounded like she was really relaxed, like this is where she really wanted to be, it made me smile. The drive wasn't a long one either, fifteen minutes is all took, I came up on the turn and we were there. We came to a stop at a gate, and Sakura took her head off my shoulder to see where we were at. And as she did that I got out to open the gate, I came back and we drove through.

"Aren't we at your grandparents house?" Sakura asked as she looked back to a brick house. Then turned to me for the answer.

"Yeah, we are." I said with a smile. "Just wait, you'll really like this." I said.

She just smiled at me and rested her head back on my shoulder. "Ok, whatever you say." she whispered into me.

After a couple more seconds of driving I stopped right in the middle of the pasture. "This is it." I said as I turned off my truck and looked at Sakura. To which she just smiled and hopped out.

I followed out right after her, I walked behind the truck and put down the tail gate for us to sit in the bed. "So, this is you secret spot?" She asked with a smile as she looked around the open field. "The same exact spot that we both watched the stars the first time?" She continued her question looking at me.

I just shook my head, a smile of my own forming. "You remembered, that was one of the best nights ever for me." I said as I looked up at the stars. But out of the corner of my eyes, and even in the dark, I knew she was staring at me confused. "Because it was just you and me, together, sharing the moment." I said, as I looked at her, she stared at me and then she took my hand into her own. "I'm gonna miss these moments." She whispered as she squeezed my hand.

"Oh yeah?" I asked softly as I watched her turn my hand over and rubbed my palms.

She just looked at my open hand that she was rubbing and shook her head. "Yeah, I wish we could have had more moments like this." She whispered again.

I felt something wet hit my hand and I immediately knew she was crying again. So I took the hand she was holding and brought it over her shoulders and hugged her. "It's gonna be fine Sakura, I promise." I whispered in her ear. "When I come back, we can make more memories like this." I continued.

She just sobbed a little and put her head on my shoulder. "You really promise that you'll come home." She asked.

"Yeah, I really promise." I answered with honesty in my voice.

She shook her head on my shoulder. "good." Was all she said, and we sat there together in the back of my truck just watching the stars. But after awhile, she lifted her head and looked at me with a smile. "So, I made you really happy?" She asked.

I just stared at her with confusion. "I thought you didn't hear me!" I asked in alarm, to which she just laughed at me. "Well, I may have lied, but even if I didn't, I have the power to read your mind." She said still laughing.

I just "Sighed" and laughed a little myself. "Ah, well that makes sense then." I said rolling my eyes at her. And of course it made her laugh a little more. After her laughing fit she rested her head back on my shoulder, and yawned. "You tired?" I asked as I moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, she just nodded her head. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked again, she looked up at me. "No, I don't want to go home yet." She said as she tried to snuggle into me more.

It was almost hard to believe she wanted to stay there with me, but I wasn't going to question it. I just wanted to stay there forever, but things don't happen the way we want them to. Other wise it wouldn't be called life, I just sat there with her by my side, and for the first time it really was just us, I wasn't concerned about her boyfriend. I wasn't concerned that I may never see her again after that night, no I was there, with her. We both just watched the stars, and that's when we both saw it.

"A shooting star!" Sakura said excitingly, her eye's wide as she pointed towards the stars. She put her hands together and closed her eyes to make her wish. I just watched her with a small smile, thinking her wish is gonna be something she has always wanted. "So, did you wish for what you want?" I asked her when she opened her eyes.

She shook her head. "Yeah, It's something I really want to come true. It would mean the world to me." She said as she looked at me flashing me her beautiful smile.

"Well, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think that is how it works." She said " I seem to remember you telling me that your not suppose to tell anyone your wish." She continued.

I just looked at her with wide eyes. "Well, that's not fair, you got it out of me remember?" I said "Or did you forget so you wouldn't have to really tell me?" I asked accusingly.

She just covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. "How about I tell you when you make it back home?" She asked as she stared at me with a puppy dog face.

My defenses faltered immediately to her well mastered puppy dog face. "Alright, alright, just please stop with the face." I begged. "Besides, if you really tell me it might not come true." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, and I want nothing more then for this wish to come true, it will mean the world to me if it did." she said, kind of like she was worried about something. I stared at her, her eyes downcast, I noticed we weren't really even watching the stars, mainly just enjoying each others company, and that made me happy. But it troubled me that I couldn't figure out what was bothering her, but before I could say anything, my alarm on my phone went off. Signifying that I cant be out any later, otherwise I'd be to tired to get up and get going. "I'm sorry Sakura, as much as I really want to sit her all night with you. And it really pains me to say this, but I must get you home." I said, in a British accent like we used to do, as I got out of the back of my truck and offered Sakura my hand.

She looked at it sadly, but took it none the less. "Yes, I don't want to keep you up all night." She sadly said.

I just stood there in shock, we were having such a great time, and the mood was completely turned around. She looked at me sadly again and went to get in the truck, I stood there a little longer and then I got in as well. And as soon as I was in, I started the truck and left the pasture. The drive to her house wasn't but a twenty minute drive. And just like it was on the way to watch the stars, it was quite, but it wasn't comfortable quite, it was the total opposite. And neither of us spoke the whole ride to her house.

We came up to her house, but I didn't pull into her drive way, I just pulled up in front of the house. And we sat there, neither of us saying anything, but I had to ask what was troubling her. "What's wrong Sakura?" I asked quietly, worried I might have done something wrong.

She just looked at me and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, I just, I just…" she paused. "I just don't feel right about you leaving." She finally said.

I nodded my head and looked at her with a smile. "I told you, I promise to come home, and I meant it." I said trying to ease her worries. "Now, let me walk you to your house like a gentlemen should." I said.

She had a little smile, but still had sadness in her eyes. "Ok, that would be nice." She said as she got out of the truck.

Once I got out, I walked around to where she was standing and she wrapped both her arms around mine and we started for her door. And as we walked I could feel her arms tremble, and once we made it to her door, we just stared at each other. "So, this is it." I said after what seemed like forever as I stared into her eyes.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, this is it." She whispered, and looked down towards her feet.

I looked at her sadly, and took her chin in my hand and lifted her head up. "Remember what you said, you don't want me leaving with you being sad? Well I'm sorry to say, you look sad, and it is really making me sad." I said as I looked into her green eyes.

She looked at me, and ran a finger over my name patch again. "I'm sorry, and like I said before, I'm scared… But I know I shouldn't be, because you promised to come back." She said, but it sounded like she was still trying to reassure her self.

"Yes, I promise I will come back. Alive and well." I said giving a smile that I only give her, especially when there is something bothering her.

She nodded her head, and reached under the army top, and pulled out a pair of dog tags. "I want you to take these back." She said.

I looked at her surprised. "But, I gave those back to you for a reason." I said, still in shock.

She just looked at me, and started to put the chain around my neck. "I know, but these were yours in the first place. And I want you to have them again, so when your feeling alone, you can always look at these and remember there is a place for you to come back to. And that there are people here that love you." She said, tears streaming out of her eyes, as she slid the rest of the chain around my neck. And I immediately felt the cold metal against my neck, she grabbed my hand, and brought it up to the tags and put them in my open palm. She looked at one of the tags with the five names on it, and traced the name at the top, it read. -_Naruto Uzumaki- _"Please, Naruto, please take them with you." She said, choking on her tears.

I looked at her sadly, but nodded my head. "I will never take them off Sakura, I promise. And when I make a promise."

"You keep it." She said smiling, as her tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground. "I'm going to miss you Naruto, and I am going to worry about you everyday, and wish for your safe return home." She said as she brought me into a hug, but she kept our hands on the tags.

I to in her scent, and squeezed her small frame. "You did." I whispered into her ear.

"I did what?" She asked, still hugging me.

"You did make me that happiest person alive." I said braking the hug and looking into her eyes again.

She just smiled. "I'm glad I could at least do that for you, Naruto you're my best friend. And I hope that never changes." She said quietly.

"It will never ever change, there's one more thing I want you to have, it will go with the army top." I said smiling and reaching under my white shirt. And I pulled out my official army tags. "I want you to have these, so you can always look at them, and so you can think about the great times we will be able to make together." I said smiling as I put them around her neck.

"Thank you Naruto, I love them." She said hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you Sakura, and I'm, I am going to think about you everyday." I said, but saying the last part nervously.

She just let go of me, and kissed me on my cheek. "I am going to be thinking about you everyday you are gone." She said smiling.

I don't regret anything I said that night I last saw Sakura. But, I do regret what I didn't say, words that I don't think I could. Maybe if the situation were different, but I don't think I could have that night. But I love her, and even though that was my last memory of her and I. I don't take anything back, even if I could have said it, but my memories come back in bits and pieces. And as I lay on this ground with my blood forming a puddle around me, I will relive each memory, I guess it's what people do when they are staring death right in the face. My name, my name is on these tags, tags I call a promise, and a promise I know they will keep even if I die.

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT… I HAD COMPUTER TROUBLES, BUT I GOT IT UP THERE LOL. BUT PLEASE REVIEW, IT GOES TO A GOOD CAUSE. AND I AM SORRY IF THIS IS NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST PART, BUT EVEN IF IT'S BAD PLEASE TELL ME. AND THE GIVING SAKURA NARUTO'S ARMY TAGS, WELL JOCKER808 GAVE ME THE IDEA. THANK YOU JOCKER808 FOR THE IDEA, AND REVIEW. PLEASE R/R DEAD TO LIFE OUT, TILL NEXT TIME!**_


	4. AUTHUR'S NOTES

OOOOKKKK! IT HAS BEEN A GOOD FAT MINUTE SINCE I HAVE POSTED ANYTHING… I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SO MANY IDEAS THIS PAST MONTH. BUT, I JUST WANT TO LET THE ONES WHO LIKED THIS STORY KNOW. I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER POSTED REAL SOON! SO PLEASE, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME JUST YET! LOVES!


End file.
